


Captain Rogers Vs. The Avengers Court

by twilight_moon09



Series: Just Give Me A Reason [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Legal Drama, Protective Avengers, Psychological Drama, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Snark, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/twilight_moon09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she became an official agent of SHIELD, Darcy and Steve started secretly seeing each other, never fully committing because Steve says he isn't ready. But things get worse when Steve's true colors show, and he takes Darcy for granted.  What felt like paradise in the beginning becomes war, and Darcy isn't sure what her heart is telling her to do.  Steve turns out not to be the man she thought he was, or anyone thought he was capable of being.  As she suffers, her new-found family, The Avengers, take notice.  During the monthly team meeting, the team learns devastating news from their Captain and arguments ensue. Tensions rise to a climax and all the dirty laundry of the past few months is aired. (Darcy is only heavily mentioned in this chapter, and this only a prologue, a one-shot really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agent Darcy Lewis IS an Avenger.  That's all there is to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a VERY long time, and it is my very first fic I've ever posted on AO3 so please, if it's confusing or the layout is terrible, I'm still learning the ropes lol. I've always felt that every story I read has the same sweet Captain America, and that's great, but sometimes I want more...I wanted a story with a darker Steve with issues, who is not so well adjusted to the 21st century. In this story Steve is not perfect, and unfortunately Darcy is only heavily mentioned in this particular chapter because it's a prologue. This idea has been floating around in my head awhile, and I have a plan for a full story if this does well. The Series will be called Just Give Me a Reason. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors, and review! :)

Everyone filed into the designated meeting room slowly, sensing the immeasurable amount of tension in the air. Taking their seats around the long table, all eyes fell to the Captain seated at the front end of it. Arms were crossed in anticipation, sarcastic smirks were hidden out of respect for the time being, and feet tapped in rhythm against the cold tiled floor in anxiety. Agent Coulson took a seat next to Steve and straightened his suit jacket, attempting to conceal the discomfort he had over the situation.  


Soon enough silence fell over the room, and everyone waited for Steve to begin.

He cleared his throat, and made eye contact with everyone. 

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming to the team meeting for the month of April, and I’d like to thank Agent Coulson for agreeing yet again to be the mediator should discussions ensue what I have to report to you. As I’m certain they will. Yesterday I had my personal meeting with the director after our official S.H.I.E.L.D. team meeting concluded, and he and I came to the same conclusion. In light of the recent mission to—”

“Where is Darcy, Captain?” Jane interrupted him. “Don’t you think we should wait for her before we began this discussion?” She asked with a slight smirk.

Clint and Natasha, being the ever watchful spies that they were, said nothing, their faces betrayed nothing, and their only movements were their eyes shooting back and forth between speakers, gauging everyone’s reactions first. Steve knew better than to look to them for help on the matter, considering the both of them had made their opinions very clear, though no words were actually spoken to him.

Both of them were highly trained in the art of silent conversation.

“I think it’d be fair, Captain,” Pepper added, “To at least wait for her to arrive. We wouldn’t want her to miss anything important. And judging by the mandatory tone of your email about this meeting, I’d say this could be as important as it gets.”

Clint sat up just a little straighter. There was a ghost of a smile found on Natasha’s lips that only those who really knew her would actually be able to see.

“I was making my way to the point of Agent Lewis’ absence, if you will allow me.” To anyone else, the way the Captain made eye contact with Dr. Foster and Ms. Potts would be considered nothing out of the ordinary. But to anyone who knew Steve, the stern glance he was known for was slightly present on his face. Both women pursed their lips in response, not willing to cower to him.

Tony shifted in his seat. This was going to be a rough meeting.

If there was one thing Tony knew he was fluent in, it was the body language of women. And considering he’d been living with both of these women for over a year now, he would even gamble to say he knew their moods better than they did sometimes. Call it a silent gift. And what his silent gift was telling him now, is that the Captain is swimming in shallow water…

And the sharks are hunting nearby.

“As I was saying, in light of the events that took place during the recent mission to South America, Director Fury and I both agree that it was best Agent Lewis be reassigned, till she gains proper field and team training. Inserting her into already established team dynamics was a risk, and it did not pan out well. To refrain from having the same incident occur, she will be receiving the proper field training with another response team indefinitely until the Director and I both deem her ready to rejoin this team in the field.”

“Are you joking?” Pepper exclaimed.

“You speak of teams, Captain, yet none of this team was consulted before a decision was made. How does that fair for our so called team?” Thor asked indignantly. 

“You can’t be serious, Capsicle. Please tell me you weren’t that stupid.” Tony sighs heavily, running a hand through his greasy hair already aware of the fights about to break out.

“Have you lost your mind? Seriously! Darcy went through all the proper training and passed every test she needed to even become an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with flying colors!” Jane yelled.

“Please,” Steve said loudly, regaining the attention of everyone in the room. “Now everyone, please calm down, so that we can discuss this rationally.” Everyone eased for only a second. “I need everyone to understand that this decision was not made lightly and not without careful consideration and contemplation from both parties—”

“Are you listening to yourself right now?” Dr. Banner asked, and Steve sighed. He was slightly disappointed that Bruce had joined in on all of this, seeing as that he usually remained neutral in team discussions and acted as their normal mediator. But foreseeing the discord, Steve asked Phil to mediate instead. “Now you’re ready to discuss this with us? And you have the nerve to say the decision was not made without careful consideration from both parties? What about this party! We, as a group, are the elements that make up the Avengers, not you and Fury! This is the team! We weren’t even consulted! Isn’t that the entire reason we formed these additional meetings to be held at Stark Tower, Avengers admittance only, so that no outside opinions would heavily sway the decisions made for the team without a majority vote? That’s the same thing the council attempted to do with the battle in Manhattan!” Bruce argued.

“Brucie is right!” Tony chimed in. “And since when did this become a dictatorship? When did we become Captain America and Friends? Because that is not what the hell I signed up for!”

“And this is all so underhanded and under the table! I expected a lot more from you Steve! Does Darcy even get a say in this? Is she even aware? I highly doubt it! No, let me rephrase, I know she isn’t aware because you went behind her back to her boss and did this without her consent. That’s foul.” Pepper’s face was turning red from the anger boiling inside her.

“With all due respect, Dr. Foster…Ms. Potts…” Steve replied, looking both of them in the face.

“That’s usually what someone says before they say something disrespectful…” Tony murmured under his breath.

“These are technically supposed to be strictly team meetings where no outside opinions are supposed to be allowed to sway the decisions made by the group. The fact that we allow both of you to attend is purely…” He trailed off, watching their eyes widen and their jaws drop. Over 70 years old, and Cap still didn’t know how to properly talk to women, strong-willed women at that. Darcy was evidence, even if that last statement wasn’t. Clint shook his head. “Bad move, Cap…” He said quietly, speaking for the first time in the meeting.

Phil leaned forward to attempt to mediate before the situation got out of hand. “I believe what the Captain meant to say, was that—”

“Who the hell do you think you are, Steven Rogers? I don’t care if you’re Captain America, Captain America can kiss my—” Jane screamed.

“Pepper, don’t…” Tony tried to calm her simultaneously noticing her red color and furious breathing.

“Captain, have care of you speak to Lady Jane. If you speak out of turn to her again, you and I will have things to discuss privately and they will not be kind.” Thor threatened, attempting to speak over Jane’s shrieking. Everyone else in the room was quiet, waiting to see what would happen.

But with a single hand up, all conversation came to a close as Pepper silenced it. She fixed her eyes on Captain America like that of a shark hunting its prey, and the bitchiness of her C.E.O. side came out across the table like it never had before in present company. With the exception of Tony and Natasha, they knew what it meant when Pepper had that look, and it was time to be quiet because she was pissed.

“Forgive me Captain,” She said sharply, and it took all the control Steve had not to flinch at her tone. “But maybe you have forgotten that all of the members of your team currently reside in Stark Tower and consider it home. Seeing as how Stark Tower is my business, that makes team business, my business, as well. If you disagree with that, perhaps you and your team should find other substantial quarters with less outside opinion to influence the matters of your team decision-making, as you put it. S.H.I.E.L.D., perhaps?” She snidely remarked.

“Let’s get something straight right now. I’m living here. I am not going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Their air ducts are too small.” Clint sat forward and chimed in. Natasha smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow, why Tasha? You don’t want to go back either!"

Steve cleared his throat again. “I apologize, Ms. Potts. I apologize to you and Dr. Foster. As I said before, I meant neither of you any disrespect. And I respect your both of your contributions to this team as well. I admit that without you both, life would not be easy for this team.” He said, thoroughly reprimanded.

Pepper sat back, satisfied with the apology and still silently fuming about the situation. This was far from over. 

“If we could continue with the meeting—” Steve started

“Yes, yes, back to the matters at hand.” Tony interrupted, and Steve rolled his eyes with a sigh. “So is this a dictatorship now? Truly! Because, I think I speak for everyone when I say—”

“You always do, with or without our permission.” Natasha remarked quietly.

“That we were under the distinct illusion that this was a democracy. Now no matter what we decide, or what we have no say in, in this case, you and Fury are the end all, be all? Own up to it, Captain!”

“This is still a democracy, Tony! None of that has changed!” Steve answered.

“Oh so are we Congress then? We can vote on bills all we like, but in the end you have the sole power to veto whatever decisions we make as a team? Or you have the power to just make the decisions alone? Why include us at all, then? Oh wait, that’s right…you didn’t.” He said cruelly.

“Agent Lewis was not fit for combat! She was not a good fit for this team!” Captain argued.

“Right, of course, so the tests she passed to even get acknowledged as a certified S.H.I.E.L.D. field agent meant nothing at all, totally a moot point. I get it. Don’t even call her Agent since you don’t respect her enough take her title seriously!” Jane yelled.

“She disobeyed direct orders from her Commanding Officer! That’s insubordination! She was insubordinate and disrespectful!”

“With all due respect Cap, so am I! Am I going to get kicked off the team too?” Tony yelled.

“Let’s not forget that the only reason she disobeyed orders was because the orders were given when the Commanding Officer disregarded the intelligence she provided for the mission which, I remind you, is actually her job which she is very proficient at, and put the entire team’s lives in danger and the mission at risk. She would have died if she’d obeyed those orders, and because she disobeyed she saved her life and the lives of 15 civilians.” Clint offered.

“I can admit that Agent Lewis was forced to make a judgment call, and she is only lucky that it turned out to be the right one. But she then continued to disrespect her Commanding Officer in front of her peers. Immediate disciplinary actions were necessary.”

“You ordered her back to the Quinjet like she was fucking five! And when she wouldn’t comply, you physically forced her onto the plane!” Tony screamed.

“I will not tolerate insubordination on this team. That is how lives are lost.” He said firmly.

“Let’s get something straight, Captain. It was your orders that would’ve killed everyone. It was Darcy’s quick thinking that saved the day. You just don’t like the fact that she proved you wrong and made you the fool.” Tony argued.

“I am the Captain of this team and—”

“And you made a bullshit call! Admit it!”

“I don’t have to take this, Stark!”

“Oh but you are going to, believe me! I'm on a roll now, and this is just the beginning. You can count on that.” Tony threatened.

“These events occurred because you do not see Agent Lewis as an equal on this team. You do not recognize her as an equal in the field.” Natasha spoke.

“Agent Lewis is not a good fit for this team because she doesn’t listen to orders and she has a short temper.” Steve argued.

“So does Banner! He has literally, the worst temper I’ve ever seen in my life and he could level an entire city in one tantrum if you make him angry enough. You want to kick him off the team too?” Tony answered.

“With all due respect Cap, I think that’s a moot point. Everyone on this team has a temper, team captain included.” Clint looked him square in the eyes.

“Why don’t we all say what we’re really thinking here? Darcy doesn’t have an insubordinate bone in her body, Agent Agent can attest to that," He gestured over to Agent Coulson. "It was only when you treated her like a child that she became indignant.

“I will not lead those that will not follow.” Steve said sternly.

“And that’s just the problem, isn’t it! If Natasha tells Darcy she has to disarm the two guards holding A.K.’s Darcy does it without hesitation. If Clint tells Darcy she has to run 10 miles because he forgot his favorite quiver of explosive arrows, she'll do it with no problem. Coulson tells her she has to file all the paperwork desk and transcribe all our lab notes to JARVIS' file library, she'll rarely give him backtalk. But when you attempt to punish her by ordering her to wait on the plane for actually doing her job, she resists. And you only wanted her gone because she bested you at your own game. Bottom line is that Agent Lewis is not disrespectful, she was just forced to disrespect you.”

Steve looked at him with hatred.

“You couldn’t separate home from work, could you? All the issues, all the arguments you guys had been having finally exploded. Well since you couldn’t keep personal separate from business, I won’t respect that boundary either.

“Darcy is an independent, intelligent, strong-willed young woman that speaks her mind and she doesn’t back down from what she believes in. And you kid yourself into thinking that that’s exactly what you’re attracted to, just like Agent Carter, but only to a certain extent. You believe, because of your upbringing, that women are supposed to submissive and obedient when it all boils down to it, and that is everything that Darcy Lewis is not. While you’ve pretended to be well adjusted to this century that is the one thing you are not able to wrap your head around. That’s why you guys clash so much, because you’re attempting to control the free-spirited. And when you disagree, you believe the only way to make her comply is with your actions, not words. You’re no better than the bullies that used to beat you up in the alleyways. In this time, Captain Rogers, women are considered equal to their male counterparts and relationships are teams, not dictatorships. Much like with this team. That is what angered you in South America, and you just had to assert your dominance over her. You’re the one that compromised this mission, not her.” Tony finished, bringing his argument full circle.  
Steve tried to take as steady a breath as he could to control his anger. “I will disregard what you just said, Stark…for your sake.” He said evenly.

“Don’t disregard it, Captain…I’m just getting started.” 

“Back to the other reasons why you said she needed to transfer. How is she not a good fit for this team! That’s completely preposterous! She lived with us, for Christ’s sake! The team chemistry worked well with Darcy included. We are the ones that helped her train to even pass those damn tests! She was well acquainted with each of our individual fighting styles, and our fighting style as a team as well. She’s part of this team and you know it, Captain! This is wrong.” Bruce added.

“Hang on a second; did the Wonder Twins have anything to do with this?” Tony asked, ever suspicious of the two S.H.I.E.L.D. spies. Everyone turned their attention to Clint and Natasha. Phil sighed.  


“And you, Agent Agent!” Tony accused. “Of course, even with the good Captain’s say, Director Cyclops would consult with the three of you before he even considered making a decision like this!” That was Tony, looking at a problem from all the angles.

“Mr. Stark, perhaps you’ve forgotten, but I’m the Agent that Agent Lewis shadowed for six months. I’m also the Agent that had to approve her certification. Without compromising my neutral stance as mediator for this meeting, when the Director asked my opinion Agent Lewis’ performance I gave the same one as I gave the day she was certified. It is my personal belief that Agent Lewis excelled at all written, physical, and psychological tests and she was more than prepared for official field work.” Phil answered honestly. Steve looked a little betrayed.

“And as far as me and Clint go, Tony…” Natasha started. “As I’m sure you will check to cross reference everything I say as soon as this meeting is over by illegally hacking into secure S.H.I.E.L.D. databases, both of our mission reports will reflect that Darcy did everything she was capable of during the mission in South America, and that when disagreements broke out, it was our personal opinion that Darcy had every right to defend herself. We believe she did nothing wrong, she did not compromise the mission because the objective was achieved, and that she still is and always be a vital part of this team. Replacing her is a mistake.” She turned to Steve. “Sorry Captain.”

Steve sighed and shook his head, the feelings of betrayal running cold through his veins. He knew she was not only apologizing for siding against him, but for revealing the news before he was ready.  


“You said replace her…you cannot be serious. There is no one that can replace Lady Darcy.” Thor shook his head gravely.

“Replace her! Are you high, Cap? Seriously! Has S.H.I.E.L.D. finally invented a drug for your own personal recreational use solely for the purpose of being under the influence? No way in hell!” Tony’s eyes were deadly and the Arc reactor was glowing brightly under his shirt, meaning his heart rate was elevated.

“Agent Coulson, would you please escort Agent Hart in.” Captain asked, rubbing his forehead red.

“Certainly.” He walked out the door to the young woman waiting silently on a couch. “We’re ready for you.” She followed behind Phil into the room and he took his seat again. She stood at parade rest near the door.

“Hello everyone.” She said with a bright smile, her English accent apparent.

Steve stood up and smiled at her. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce Agent Elizabeth Hart. Elizabeth, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, Thor, and Tony Stark. Of course, you already know Clint and Natasha. Seated next to them are Ms. Pepper Potts, and Dr. Jane Foster.”

The coldness and hostility in the room was palpable. Everyone glared at her, this stranger come to replace a girl who had been dubbed little sister to the Avengers, and no one offered niceties or pleasantries or even a hand to formally introduce their self. 

Just…silence.

She shifted awkwardly, the discomfort at being scrutinized obvious only for a second. Then she stood up straight and held her chin up. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you all. I’ve read all about each of your individual accomplishments as well as your accomplishments as a team and I want you to know that I admire you all. Everyone in this room is a hero and I couldn’t feel more honored or grateful to be a part of something so amazing. Hopefully we get the chance to know each other better in the future.” She said with another bright smile, clearly not feeling intimidated.

“Pleasure to meet you as well.” Tony remarked with a fakest sincerity he could muster, its only likeness comparable to the contempt he held for Justin Hammer.

“Thank you, Agent Hart, for introducing yourself. I’ll be contacting you soon about our next team training day.” Steve said before it could get any worse.

“Thank you Captain.” She said in a sort of sultry way, which was obvious to everyone in the room but Captain America.

“Goodbye, everyone.” And Agent Hart took her leave.

As soon as the door closed behind her, the arguments started.

“Come on, you gotta be fucking kidding me! Her! Agent Hart! Phil did you have anything to do with that?” Clint exclaimed. 

Phil held his hands up in surrender. “Wait a second; you two knew nothing about the potential candidates for Darcy’s position?” Pepper asked.

“Of course we didn't. And even if we did, we would’ve never chosen Agent Hart.” Natasha said tightly, her eyes fixed on Steve.

“Let me guess, because she was only a few seconds away from stripping most of her clothes and singing ‘Happy Birthday’ Marilyn Monroe style to Steve while all of us were still in the room.” Bruce guessed.

“Bingo.” Clint smiled.

“All of you should feel ashamed. Agent Hart is more than qualified for the position.” Cap argued.

“Oh yes, I’m quite sure. Please, enlighten us of her outstanding qualifications Capsicle.” Tony remarked sarcastically, though Steve didn’t pick up on it.

“She has a Master’s degree in criminal psychology and her specialty at SHIELD has been dissecting the minds of criminal masterminds, such as the unsavory mad scientists we seem to encounter from time to time—”

“Ehhh,” Tony made a buzzer noise. “Wrong. Both Brucie and I are perfectly capable of getting into the minds of criminal geniuses, seeing as to how we are both certifiable geniuses and the both of us are just one or two dastardly experiments away from being certifiably insane. Try again.”

“And though she began her career at S.H.I.E.L.D. and rose to the top of her field doing analysis and prep work, she has been field certified for going on 3 years now. She’s ready.” 

“Are you referring to the same analysis team that Darcy exceeded past all her peers at after just 6 months of training?” Jane crossed her arms with disapproval.

“Yes, in all of her performance reviews her superiors remarked that she was the most efficient analyst they had, and that due to her diligence and dedication when compiling mission briefings the risks that undercover agents take in the field have decreased significantly. It's all because of the knowledge she’d afforded them. She is irreplaceable and completely competent at all facets of her job. Even the physical activities she struggled with in the beginning.” Bruce said.

“Meaning in smaller words, Captain, she shitted all over her entire class when it comes to what she does…especially little Miss Tart.” Tony smiled callously. 

Steve locked his jaw as he tried to control his breathing. "Her name is Agent Hart, Tony." His brow was furrowed and his face was turning red with an anger that they’d never seen before. But Tony would not back down.

“The decision has been made, and it’s final. This was a notice out of courtesy, not a discussion.” He said authoritatively, sounding every bit like Captain America.

“Seeing as to how you don’t own the Avengers, the decision is still very much up for discussion.” Tony answered curtly.

“You don’t own the Avengers either, Stark!” Captain yelled.

“Actually, if you’d like to be absolutely technical, Stark Industries provides more funding for the Avengers Initiative than S.H.I.E.L.D. and the United States Government combined twice. Who do you think foots the bill every time your damn shield ricochets off a damn building or fucking glass window! It’s my name on the checks that cover the majority of the property damage done to this city after our missions. Not to mention all the various organizations and charities I make donations to all over the world in the name of the Avengers—”

“Alright Stark, you’ve made your point!” Steve stood up and leaned in, his knuckles white from gripping the metal table so tightly. Slight creaking could be heard as the metal bent to his will.

Tony jumped up, leaning forward over the table to meet the Captain eye to eye, fire dancing in his pupils.

“No I don’t quite think I have Captain! You still don’t get it, and for a while I thought you never would! But I guarantee you’re about to get it now. There is no way I’m willing to walk on eggshells in my own fucking house anymore. I’m putting a stop to it right now!” Tony yelled.

Bruce put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Tony, maybe this isn’t the best time—”

“No I think it’s the perfect fucking time, Bruce, lets settle this right now. Let’s all discuss what we’ve all been too afraid to talk about for weeks.” Tony said venomously.

Silence clouded the meeting and everyone looked everywhere else but the men on their feet.

“What the hell are you talking about, Stark!”

“I think you know exactly what the hell I’m talking about, Captain. That huge ass red, white, and blue elephant in the room may as well be sitting on your brutish shoulders.” Tony chanced a glance at all the others in the room. “So no one is going to speak up! Fine!” 

He turned his attention back to the Captain.

“Who the hell do you think you are! Seriously! You have a lot of fucking nerve to think that half the shit you’ve done to Darcy is acceptable and that we’d actually let you get away with it! And how dare you threaten her life if she ever told anyone else what was going on! You lose the right of privacy when you put your hands on my family! That may have been acceptable behavior back in the 1940’s, things staying between a man and his woman, but that shit does not fly in this millennium. You’re lucky to even still be breathing, you asshole, because you can trust every goddamn word I say when I tell you I have concocted thousands of experiments on how to permanently kill a super soldier slowly so he may suffer through agonizing pain. 136,000 of which include a mystic hammer named Mjolnir. The only fucking reason you are still alive is because she begged us not to touch you. You should be kissing her fucking feet!” Tony screamed.

Steve stood up straighter as the fire of a brawl danced in his eyes. “Is that right?” He asked evilly.

“You better thank your lucky stars, Rogers. The only reason there isn’t a repulsor blast burning the flesh from your face right now is because of her, you ungrateful son of a bitch.” Tony threatened.

“Careful Stark…this time I won’t give you time to put on the suit so we can go a few rounds.” Steve squared his chin with a crazy smile and moved to go for Tony.

“The suit would be merciful compared to what I’m gonna do to you, asshole.” Tony said maliciously.

Everything happened all at once.

Tony moved Pepper and Jane out of the way, Clint and Natasha moved to hold Tony back, Bruce stood in the middle to try and roadblock the Captain currently being held unsuccessfully by Phil.

And Thor…Thor made his timing perfect as Steve marched to their side of the table. He stood up in time just before Steve could make it to Tony and hit Steve square in the jaw.

The punch from the God was so hard, Captain America spun around in a full circle from the force of it.

“You think yourself a man? Hmm! You call yourself a brave warrior fighting for your land, your home! Your world! Yet you strike defenseless women and believe nothing wrong with it! That is not a man! That is a coward and bastard!” Thor bellowed. The clear weather outside dissipated and black thunder clouds rolled through the skies striking lightning at all corners of the tower. The lights flickered dangerously.

Everyone thought of their options, because Thor could very well kill Steve and they knew it. The only one that would be able to restrain Thor was Hulk, and due to obvious circumstances, he wasn’t particularly invited to this meeting.

At some point or another as everyone stood stock still, they’d made eye contact with Clint. He would subtly shake his head no, that he didn’t have the tranquilizer darts or his quiver, their plans going out the window. Besides, he thought, he’d need at least five to bring down the God of Thunder.

Thor stalked over to the fallen Super Soldier on the ground, holding his broken jaw. “Get up, you worthless cur. You seek a fight! Hmm? Fight me! Fight someone who actually has a chance to fight you back! I beg of you, dear Captain, fight me the way you fought Darcy. Let us see who would fare better!” Thor kicked the Captain in his ribs, successfully breaking everyone on his left side.  


Steve spit blood on the ground and slowly rose to his feet, clenching his injured side. “If that’s what you want, Thor…” He wiped at his bleeding lip, his broken jaw slurring his words a bit. He stood up as straight as he could, and put his fists up. “I could do this all day.” He smirked, ignoring the pain it caused him.

Thor’s eyes lit up with the fire of war. He grabbed Steve by the throat and slammed him against the wall, a Captain America sized hole now in the concrete.

“You will know my fury this day, Captain. Let it be known the God of Thunder ripped life from the Super Soldier of Midgard, because he chose only women for his true opponents. For when he battled a man, a REAL man, he lost not only his life but his respect.” Thor yelled into Steve’s face, his massive hands clamping down on Steve’s throat. 

Tony was panicking, his mind racing through the countless possibilities of how to defuse this situation. No matter how much he may deserve it, Tony cannot allow Captain America to die on his property, much less a homicide by the God of Thunder.

Time for Plan C Tony thought as he looked over at Jane. Tears fell from her eyes in streams at the sight she was witnessing, the sight of the Mighty Thor, God of Thunder, the vindictive God from the mythology books that would smite mortals and unleash his fury on the Earth, and she was absolutely frightened. He was terrifying.

Tony pushed her forward. She looked back at him in confusion and fear. He gestured Thor, and suddenly she understood. She walked over and placed her hand on the tall man’s arm, and forced him to look her in the eyes. Thor only offered her a quick glance.

“Stay back, Jane. This is between the puny mortal and me.” He yelled at her, his boisterous voice vibrating throughout the entire building. He squeezed harder and the light was slowly fading from the Captain’s eyes. There was no ice to save him from oxygen deprivation here, and there would be no suspended animation. 

“This isn’t what she would want. Let him go, Thor.” Jane whispered. Thor met Jane’s eyes.

And Tony knew that moment that his plan would work. Thor wouldn’t kill Steve. Jane wouldn’t allow it. Steve was completely blind to what was obviously under his nose. There was a reason why Jane, Pepper, and Darcy were considered Avengers. They all served a purpose, just like everyone else. Pepper was there to remind Tony that he had something in this world that was solely his and his alone, something worth fighting and dying for. Darcy was meant to be Steve’s lifeline in this world, a world completely new and alien to him. He’d taken her for granted, and abused her.

And Jane…Jane is meant to remind Thor of his humanity.

The anger in his blood boiled down to a simmer, though it was still there. Thor’s eyes met the Captain’s lidded ones. “The fates breathe such irony over us. The very lady you harmed and took for granted has saved your useless life. And she is not even present. Even in absence, she garners such respect. There is a light inside her, Captain, even you cannot smother. Yet again, like the mission in South America, your life is saved by a woman.” Thor smiles in his face angrily.

His hold on Steve’s throat tightens one more time. “Consider this your warning, Captain America. Lady Darcy is considered my family; therefore she is considered royalty of Asgard. This is the only time in your lifetime, mortal, I will show you mercy. If I should find out you harmed her again…the next time I will not be so merciful. I will show you why I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God Of Thunder.” 

He let Steve fall to his feet and Steve reached for his throat, gasping for the air he’d been deprived the last few minutes.

“Captain America, we’d like to thank you for attending this meeting. As of April 1st, 2013 at 3:52pm eastern time The Avengers Initiative reached the decision that due to the recent events of the mission in South America, the team voted the one Captain Steven ‘Captain America’ Rogers was no longer fit to lead due to his compromised emotions and therefore he has been demoted from Team Leader, replacement Leader still pending. All those in favor, say Aye.” Tony said officially.

“Aye,” Everyone voted.

“In addition to his demotion from team Captain, Steven Rogers has been suspended from all team activities associated with the Avengers Initiative indefinitely until we, the team, the people, vote otherwise. All in favor say Aye.” Natasha announced.

“Aye.” Everyone voted again.

“And finally, due to the clandestine and dishonest events that occurred during the private meeting held between Director Nick Fury and Captain Steven ‘Captain America’ Rogers regarding this team without this team’s knowledge, the mutual agreement between the team known as The Avengers and the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. is hereby suspended indefinitely as well. The Avengers Team is officially a stand-alone organization, for the time being. All reconciliations will be made at the discretion of The Avengers Team as a whole, if any. Those in favor of the motion, say Aye.”

“Aye.” Everyone voted finally.

“Captain Rogers you are officially relieved of your duties as Team Leader. You are to remove your belongings from Stark Tower immediately and are banned from visits and solicitations effective immediately as well. If you are found on Stark property unauthorized and trespassing, the police will be notified and charges will be pressed. In addition to your banning, I’m here to legally inform you that you are not to come within 500 yards of Agent Darcy Marie Lewis due to the restraining order placed against you effective as of 9:00am this morning eastern time. All forms of communication must cease and if you are found to be in violation of this, the authorities and your superiors will be notified. You are due to appear in court.” Pepper announced.

Natasha threw a piece of paper at his face. “You’ve been served.”

Tony walked over and kneeled down to where Steve was lying barely conscious on the floor. “In other words, Captain…you’ve just been voted off the island.”

Everyone left the room, a bleeding Captain America left on the floor behind them.

And all thanks to Darcy…

Steve actually understood that reference.


	2. A note from the author

Whoa, Batman! I had no idea how well this story would be received. You know how you write something, and you think it's a one shot, then you think it could be something more, then you freeze?  
Well I'm unfrozen folks. I honestly didnt think people would like this darker version of Steve, and I just like Darcy so much. I promise to keep writing this story, as long as there's interest. So expect a new chapter soon.

Happy New Year! :)

-Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa! Was Tony angry! And wasn't Cap a jerk? I know it seemed a bit out of character, but I just wanted to emphasize the emotional effect Darcy has over the team. They really do care for her and her well-being.


End file.
